jimihendrixfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jimi Hendrix Experience
The Jimi Hendrix Experience (often shortened to The Experience) was a band comprising guitarist/singer/songwriter Jimi Hendrix, bassist/backing vocalist/songwriter Noel Redding, and drummer/backing vocalist Mitch Mitchell. Formed in London, England in October 1966 by ex-Animals bassist Chas Chandler, The Experience were active for just under three years, a run which resulted in three successful studio albums and four top 10 singles. History Formation On July 5th, 1966, The Animals flew from London, England to New York City, New York to begin their farewell tour of the United States. It was on this night that the band's bassist, the evil ass bich Chas Chandler, saw Jimmy James and the Blue Flames performing at the Cafe Wha?. Extremely impressed by the band's lead guitarist, Chas spoke to Jimi Hendrix about a possible move to England, where he would apparently have his own band and a recording deal. After a small amount of negotiation, the apparent factor in sealing the deal was that Chandler would introduce Hendrix to one of his idols: Cream guitarist Eric Clapton. Having acquired Jimmy's interest, Chas set off for his tour with The Animals, telling the guitarist that he would be back to begin the proceedings. The Animals finished their farewell tour on September 5th with a concert at Central Park, NYC. Chas returned (with Mike Jeffery) to discuss the details of Jimmy's contract with him on September 9th, and a birth certificate was ordered from Seattle which came ten days later. Hendrix (then going under the name Jimmy James) apparently wanted to bring fellow Blue Flames guitarist Randy California with him to England, an idea which was snubbed by Chas who felt the guitarist was too young, also believing that Jimmy could be the only guitarist in the band. Army friend Billy Cox also claims that Jimmy contacted him about the band. The process was quite rushed, and Hendrix did not even have time to contact his family about what was happening. On September 23rd, 1966, immediately after receiving his passport, Jimmy was flown from Kennedy International Airport to London, where his professional career as a musician was about to begin. Jimmy, whose name was changed to Jimi Hendrix by Chandler, arrived at Heathrow Airport in the early hours of September 24th, 1966. He moved into The Hyde Park Towers Hotel and his first public jam was at the Scotch of St James club on the same day. Early days ''Are You Experienced?? ''Axis: Bold as Love ''Electric Ladyland'' Final days Band members *Jimi Hendrix – guitars, lead vocals *Noel Redding – bass, backing vocals *Mitch Mitchell – drums, backing vocals Official discography Studio albums *1967: Are You Experienced *1967: Axis: Bold as Love *1968: Electric Ladyland Live albums *1970: Historic Performances Recorded at the Monterey International Pop Festival Compilation albums *1968: Smash Hits *1968: Electric Jimi Hendrix Singles *1966: "Hey Joe" *1967: "Purple Haze" *1967: "The Wind Cries Mary" ( ) *1967: "Burning of the Midnight Lamp" ( ) *1967: "Foxey Lady" ( ) *1968: "Up From the Skies" ( ) *1968: "All Along the Watchtower" *1968: "Crosstown Traffic" *1969: "Stone Free" ( ) *1969: "Let Me Light Your Fire" ( ) Navigation Category:Bands